Album Kompilasi Akatsuki
by kitsu-nyan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki dkk jadi penyanyi dan bikin album? Pasti hasilnya nista banget, deh. Cek berbagai track dari album mereka di sini!
1. I Love You, Babeh

**VIDKLIP ALA AKATSUKI**

_Chapter 1 : I Love You, Babeh!_

**PERHATIAN: Bagi yang mempunyai daya imajinasi yg rendah, harap sesegera mungkin nge-close fic ini!**

**XXX**

_**Title: I Love You, Bibeh**_

_**By: Changcuters**_

_**Artist: Changcuters**_

_Biar kata nenek sihir,_

_Bagiku kau Britney Spears._

_Oh, oh.. I love you, bibeh.._

_Biar kata mirip buaya,_

_Bagiku Luna Maya._

_Oh, oh… I Love you, bibeh…_

_Reff*_

_Aku cinta kepadamu…_

_Sayang ini hanya untukmu, untukmu, untukmu…._

_Biar orang berkata apa,_

_Bagiku kau segalanya._

_Oh, oh… I love you, bibeh…_

_Reff*_

**XXX**

_**Title: I Love You, Babeh**_

_**By: kitsunyan**_

_**Artist: Kisame dkk**_

_Biar kata kau penyihir,_

_Bagiku kau Mak Lampir._

_Oh, oh.. I luv ue, Babeh!_

_Biar kata gigi drakula,_

_Yang penting banyak jigongnya._

_Oh, oh.. I luv ue, Babeh!_

_Reff*_

_Kata orang kau musibah_

_Liurnya kaya' air bah._

_Oh, oh… I luv ue, Babeh!_

_Biar orang berkata bapak,_

_Bagiku kau kakek tua._

_Oh, oh… I luv ue, Babeh!_

_Reff*_

**XXX**

_**Here is the VIDKLIP!**_

_Intro:_

Rock Lee dan Maito Guy memainkan gitar mereka dengan semangat '45 **(tak lupa diiringi dengan senyum kinclong ala Guru Guy)**. Tobi sebagai drummer asyik nggebuk-nggebuk drum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Sasori sebagai bassist memainkan bassnya dengan gaya yang di cool-cool-in **(maksa banget, sih!)**. dan Kisame sebagai vocalist lompat-lompat lebay ala vocalist Changcuters dan jejogetan ala Giring Nidji + geleng-geleng gajebo **(bayangin!)**

_Biar kata kau penyihir_

Kisame dengan memakai jas dan celana legging sedang menggandeng seseorang berjubah hitam dengan membawa sapu lidi di tangan. Mukanya ketutupan ama topi kedodoran yang dipakenya.

_Bagiku kau Mak Lampir_

Kisame **(masih memakai jas dan celana legging)** ngedorong ntuh penyihir dan menarik tangan seorang nenek peyot dengan amat sangat lebay.

_Oh, oh… I luv ue, Babeh!_

Kisame melepas wig si nenek peyot dan menghapus make-up di wajahnya. Dan terlihatlah wajah sang nenek peyot sebenarnya. **ITACHI!**

_Biar kata gigi drakula_

Kisame **(make piyama warna orange)** merangkul pundak Itachi, menujuk taring-taringan palsu yang dipake ama Itachi.

_Yang penting banyak jigongnya_

Kisame mengambil taring-taringan palsu Itachi dengan paksa. Lalu melemparnya ke belakang, diiringi dengan backsound "**KLOTAK**" dan "**IDIH… JIJAY**!"

_Oh, oh… I luv ue, Babeh!_

Kisame nyundul kepala Itachi dua kali **(pas lirik "Oh, oh…")** trus di bogem Itachi.

_Aku minta kepadamu_

Kisame **(make baju batik)** sungkem ama Itachi yang duduk di korsi goyang.

_Wayang ini hanya untukmu… untukmu… untukmu…_

Kisame ngasihin wayang ama Itachi dan makein blangkon ke kepalanya. Itachi lantas ngambil ntuh wayang, langsung digebuk-gebukin ke badan Kisame.

_Kata orang kau musibah_

_**Take**_: wajah Kisame lagi megang mikropon dan memberi penekanan luar biasa pada suku kata "**bah**" yang dapat menyebabkan orang-orang dalam radius 10 meter bisa mati suri.

_Liurnya kaya' air bah._

_**Animasi**_ :Itachi ukuran raksasa lagi berdiri di sebuah kota. **(bayangin Deidara di komik Naruto vol. 40 –waktu Deidara ngelawan Sasuke-)** Liur dari mulutnya mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Melanda seluruh warga kota.

_I luv ue, Babeh!_

Kisame lagi berenang gaya punggung di kota yang dilanda "**air bah**" Itachi.

_Biar orang berkata bapak._

Kisame **(make pakean resmi)**berjabat tangan dengan Itachi.

_Bagiku kau kakek tua._

Kisame menunjuk keriput di muka Itachi.

_Oh, oh… I luv Ue, Babeh!_

Kisame langsung meluk Itachi sekenceng-kencengnya kenceng. Itachi ampe kleper-kleper kehabisan napas.

_Aku minta kepadamu…_

Kisame melepaskan pelukannya, memegang pundak Itachi dan mengguncangnya pelan.

_Wayang ini hanya untukmu,… untukmu… untukmu…_

Guncangan pada pundak Itachi semakin keras dan mencapai klimaksnya pada lirik "_untukmu,… untukmu,… untukmu,…_". Itachi langsung pingsan dengan buih di mulutnya. **(bayangin botol Coca-Cola yang habis dikocok)**

_Musik penutup_

Tobi ngangguk-ngangguk abis itu geleng-geleng. Abis itu jatoh gara-gara pusing.

**XXX**

_Review!_

**Buat yg mau nge-request VIDKLIP, lewat review aja, yah…**

BCL – Tentang Tamu

Duo Maia – Ingat Jamu

Yovie 'n The Nuno – Menjaga Panti

Agnes Monica – Nodai Aku

D'Masiv – Diantara Galian

_Cara I:_

ketik **VIDEO**[spasi]**nama**[spasi]**kode diatas**[spasi]**model vidklip**

Contoh:

misalnya kalian mau nge-request lagu Ingat Jamu dengan model vidklip Itachi, ketik **VIDEO Suketi 2 Itachi**.

_Cara II:_

Ketik **VIDEO**[spasi]**nama**[spasi]**lagu pilihan kalian**[spasi]**model vidklip**

Contoh:

**VIDEO Tukiyem D'Cinnamons–SelamanyaMinta Kakuzu**

**XXX**

Ditunggu request dari kalian!

**XXX**


	2. Gimme More

_Wokeyh, sebelumnya kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa fic kami yang berjudul VIDKLIP ALA AKATSUKI ini adalah murni hasil jerih payah kami mengkhayal di kelas pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tak ada maksud untuk meniru fic yang dibuat oleh author lain! __**VIDKLIP ALA AKATSUKI**__ ini memang agak mirip-mirip ama ficnya Dani-senpai yang judulnya __**Akatsuki no Video.**__ Tapi, anda bisa lihat perbedaannya di bawah:_

VIDKLIP ALA AKATSUKI (VAA) : Judulnya diubah

Akatsuki no Video (AnV) : Judulnya nggak di ubah

VAA : Lirik diubah

AnV : Lirik nggak di ubah

VAA : Video hasil khayalan author

AnV : Video tetep, tapi ada yang diubah sedikit

VAA : GARING!

AnV : Kocak abesh!

**XXX**

_Hoahaha.. akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2! Sekedar tau ajah.. ini fic yang buat author ama asistennya lowh! Kemajuan besar! Biasanya dua makhluk cabul ini suka nggak nyambung satu sama laen! Yo wes… Enjoy yoeh!_

_Oia, buat yang nge-request, ditampung dulu, nyoh! Pala author+asistennya lagi puseng neh! Banyak banget Ulangan harian! Request kalian insya allah kami kabulin kalo sempet! Happy reading minna-san!_

**XXX**

**Gimme More Video Ala Akatsuki**

_Britney Spears - Gimme More_

_Tittle : Gimme More_

_Artist : Britney Spears_

(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you) **–insert giggle sound here-**

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS]  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme **(Uh)**  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more

Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme **(Uh)**  
Gimme gimme more

**XXX**

_Kitsunyan – Gimme More_

_Title : Gimme More_

_Artist : Pein dkk._

(It's Itachi, Bu!)

(I see you! We just want naek gaji, bu!) **–sfx : suara Mak Lampir-**

Everytime we nyapu-nyapu

Just want dapat ekstra gaji from you

You got me jadi babu..

Use toothbrush for ngosek WeSe (bau)..

We can ngepel and nyapu nih rumah.. ampe bersih… ampe bersih…

Teras dah kinclong tapi di injak lagi… diinjak lagi.. diinjak lagi..

Feels like babu yang miskin.

Gimme gaji more,

Gaji more

Gimme gaji more..

Gimme gaji more

Gaji (uh)

Gaji gaji more..

Gimme gaji more

Gaji more

Gaji gaji more

Gimme gaji more

Gaji more (uh)

Gaji gaji more…

**HERE IS THE VIDKLIP!**

_Intro:_

Semua anggota Akatsuki **(minus Konan)** masuk ke rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto dengan mengenakan baju daster + bawa sapu.

_(It's Itachi, Bu!)_

Semuanya nunjuk Itachi

_(I see you! We just want naek gaji, bu!) __**–sfx : suara Mak Lampir-**_

Semuanya nunjuk majikannya (Fugaku dan Mikoto) **–yang ngisi suara Mak Lampir : Deidara-**

_Everytime we nyapu-nyapu_

Semua anggota Akatsuki masang muka dikasiani sambil ngosek lantai

_Just want dapat ekstra gaji from you_

Kakuzu mengadahkan tangan ke Fugaku. Minta duit maksudnya, tapi malah dikasih serbet ama Fugaku.

_You got me jadi babu.._

Deidara merobek baju dasternya dengan muka nepsong

_Use toothbrush for ngosek WeSe __**(sfx suara Kisame : bau)..**_

Pein melempar sapunya.

_We can ngepel and nyapu nih rumah.. ampe bersih… ampe bersih…_

Kisame ikut-ikutan melempar sapunya. Habis itu langsung buka dasternya sambil goyang-goyangin pinggul **(bayangin!)**

_Teras dah kinclong tapi di injak lagi… diinjak lagi.. diinjak lagi.._

Tobi loncat-loncat gajebo. Terus jatoh karena kesandung kaki Itachi

_Feels like babu yang miskin._

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung duduk kaya tukang jamu.

_Gimme gaji more,_

_Gaji more_

_Gimme gaji more.._

_Gimme gaji more_

_Gaji (uh –suara Pein-)_

_Gaji gaji more.._

_Gimme gaji more_

_Gaji more_

_Gaji gaji more_

_Gimme gaji more_

_Gaji more (uh –suara Deidara-)_

_Gaji gaji more…_

Semua anggota Akatsuki sujud-sujud di depan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mikoto ama Fugaku udah mau muntah ngeliatnya.

**VIDEO SELESAI**

Maafkan kami karna videonya dah selesai soalnya gak layak banget buat ditonton **(sebenernya ditonton or dibaca sih?).**

**TALK SHOW**

**Author + Asisten : "Sori fic g selesai n gaje gini ! Soalnya kami da kaga tahan mao pergi ke jamban!"**

**Itachi : "Whoi author kaga bakat ! Napa tuh gue jadi babu bonyok gue?", (bawa clurit)**

**Author + Asisten : "Kan ceritanya kamu tuh Uchiha buangan yang kaga diakui ma bonyoknya!"**

**Itachi : "Hu… hu… hu…! Kamu kejam!", Itachi lari lebay ke taman bunga, pake acara ujan-ujanan trus rambutnya digerai lagi (kaya adegan-adegan di film india)**

**XXX**


End file.
